


Anything for a Friend

by paildramon



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love, also the social cues thing, but its ok, daiken, miya/ken is one sided, no angsty stuff abt it, sorry miyako ken is Mega Gay, thats not a huge part of the story but thats just my hc for her, this... is the first non angsty thing i've written in months, yes miyako is autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paildramon/pseuds/paildramon
Summary: Miyako never was good at social cues. Like the way he looks at him.





	Anything for a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one night, practically half asleep (I had a jolt of inspiration). There are probably a lot of mistakes. Whoops.  
> Sorry I haven't published in awhile. I was travelling for a week, school started on Monday, and I just came out to my parents as trans a few days ago which was very stressful. I needed a lot of time to work things out. So yeah, I've been super preoccupied. Expect an update for my other fic within a month, though.

Those boys. Oh, those boys.

Inoue Miyako used to like Ichijouji Ken. At first, she idolized him as the famous genius boy, and then crushed on him as the meek, shy former Kaiser. What’s not to like about that boy? (Aside for the fact that he committed mass genocide in the Digital World and had tried to kill her and her friends on multiple occasions -- but that’s beside the point.) He’s smart, he’s a gentle soul, and she’s just downright adorable. Everything he did sent Miyako’s heart skipping.

Until she realized the obvious. Ken only has eyes for Daisuke.

She knew that they are close. The two are Jogress partners and best friends, after all. When Miyako asked her friends if she was right in her assumption, they all said yes. “It’s painfully obvious,” Hikari, her own Jogress partner, had said. Well, Miyako never was good at social cues. Like the way he looks at him.

And of course, she had to be the first one to find out that they are actually together.

Ken had transferred to their high school in Odaiba. The hour-long commute from Tamachi was worth it for him, she supposed.  Anyway, one morning, the bell had already rung and the hallways were completely deserted. Miyako isn’t the type to be late, so she was rushing through the halls to reach her next class. That’s when she heard it.

“Don’t worry about it, Daisuke. You’ve been studying with me for weeks. Just remember what I told you, and you’ll kill that exam.”

Miyako peered around the corner. Ken and Daisuke leaned close together up next to the water fountain. 

“Thanks, Ken. I know you’ll do great too. Kiss for good luck?”

Miyako ducked behind the corner. There was not a hint of jest in his voice.

“We’re at school,” Ken hissed.

“There’s no one here and no windows. No one can see us,” Daisuke said just as quietly, and Miyako could hear his pouting lower lip.

Miyako’s heart pounded.  _ This has to be a joke.  _

“Fine.” And after a moment -- a moment in which she supposed they  _ kissed  _ \-- Ken speaks again. “We’re late.”

Daisuke huffs. “I know. I’m going. See you.” Footsteps heading the opposite direction.

And then silence. Miyako exhaled in relief. Time to sneak off and pretend that never happened. Maybe she could say she was late because she had to get medicine from the office, or she threw up in the bathroom --

Footsteps turning the corner. Miyako’s eyes meet Ken’s. She thought the look on her face must be as horrified as his.

“Miyako? What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Miyako stammered. She bowed her head in embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop!”

“How long were you watching us?” Ken said, accusatory. Almost scared.

Miyako scrambled for words, trying to explain herself. “I didn’t  _ see  _ anything. I was hurrying to class and I just heard you guys talking.”

“So you heard…?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry.”

Ken put his head in his hands. 

“I mean, I’m not judging you!” Miyako said desperately.

“Just  _ please _ , whatever you do, don’t tell anyone,” begged Ken. “Not even the rest of the Chosen. Not even Daisuke.”

“It’s okay, Ken. You can trust me. If you don’t want me to, I won’t.”

Ken took a second to regain his composure. “Of course I trust you, Miyako. It’s just -- this is difficult. I wasn’t ready for people to know yet. Neither is Daisuke.”

Miyako thought better of informing him that the rest of the Chosen already suspected the nature of their relationship. “I don’t mind it at all. And I’m sure our friends wouldn’t either,” she said instead. “I’m just glad you’re happy.”

She means it. Really, really means it. It’s great to see the formerly tortured, haunted-by-his-past boy finally laughing and happy and at  _ peace _ , even if Miyako does feel a stab of jealousy every now and then. She comes to terms with the fact that no one could ever replace Daisuke in Ken’s life. Miyako can still be a close friend to Ken -- and that’s okay. It’s enough.

When Ken and Daisuke eventually come out to the rest of the group, Miyako pretends to be as surprised as the others, although she and Ken share a surreptitious look. There’s gratitude in his eyes. Of course, Miyako says with her returned knowing glance.

Anything for a friend. 


End file.
